Remember Me
by Kajitani Kahori
Summary: 'I thought she was dead, she broke my world so much. What have I done' - Uchiha Sasuke


One shots [sasuke x katsumii]

Genre: angst and romance

Title: Remember me….

I can remember a lot of things. The smell of the grass. The way the water feels against my skin after a long day of training. The way the leaves danced in the wind. The warmth of the sun after a rainy day. The way my friends would laugh at something funny. The smiles from loved ones. The hot touch of fire when it burns your skin. The sting of a blade. The pain of a punch. The gift of a hearth.

Yet now, as I lay here I cannot feel any of that. Senses or emotions. Slowly, my memories are just that, fading into the distance. I feel cold, lifeless, no warmth or comfort. Just the cold, hard ground beneath my body and the icy rain hit my numb body. Who would remember me? Since the years at the Academy I had lost may friends due to the fact I stood by one person. I didn't believe they were gone. I kept hoping, praying they would come back to me. It was my best friend after all.

Many believed I was blind, thinking false hopes. That slowly I had fallen for my best friend brother, which I couldn't look past their crimes. Was it wrong to believe or hope they could change? I didn't think so. Maybe didn't though and I slowly lost everything, even thought I remained in my village. Outcast, loner, yet still a Soul Reaper none-the-less.

The Hokage stopped sending me out on missions. But now that I was told to stay home I went anyway. I followed them whenever they got word, tracking in the shadows. I only fought when I had to, to protect them; my once friends. They were still protectors as well, ones I had fought beside for years, ones that had lost hopes in me. Though I thought my friend could change, what didn't was the fact that I was from the Leaf Village and I could never betray my comrades. Even if it hurt to fight against the enemy.

I was eighteen when I couldn't do it anymore, feel the heartbrake. Yes, they had been right. I had come to love my rival, my best friend. That was why I couldn't give up. Enough was enough. I wnt to the battle, not telling anyone my absence or my leave. Another party was going out before me and I followed in the shadows once more. They too had been our friends once.

We were forced to fight against one another, even though we didn't want to. Even I had no realized it, but my friend had fallen for me as well over the years. We didn't want to harm each other, but it was necessary. Neither of us could survive when the fact that we were enemies.

I lost, my guard slipping up in the slightest. That was when the blow came to my side, slicing it open. I don't think they meant it because as I fell a shocked look came over their face. Everything around us stopped but for a moment, realizing what just happened. There was an instant when I couldn't hear anything except for a loud ringing noise in my ears. Once my side slammed into the ground though everything came back to normal and all hell broke loose. Those who had once been closed to me lashed out with so much raged and hatred towards who had done this. Those who had change my life so drastically that everything had been stripped away were beat in the ground.

I was rolled onto my back so I could look at the darkened sky, the rain stinging my already cold, numbing skin. A face came into my view, one filled with pain, regret, sadness, hate, and love. I saw love in there and it made my heart hurt. I wanted to say that I am sorry. I wanted to say a lot of things. We said nothing but words of hate when we fought in battle because they masked our true feelings, one that could never be expressed.

"Katsumii….." their voice trailed out. I couldn't speak, even though I wanted to. My breath had been taken from me. All I could do was look up at them, hoping my eyes showed enough to get over what I really had wanted to say in the last few years of our lives.

I wasn't angry, maybe slightly saddened. However, I was happy that it had been my life that would leave this world and pass on. Anymore of this fighting and I would've not been able to take it anymore. I would've gone mad.

I knew those eyes that looked at me were sorry, sorrier than they could have ever imagined. I could not comfort them however, only slightly grip their hand that was next to mine. This wasn't going to be okay. Everyone knew I was dying.

"You can't die!" a loud voice yelled out. Naruto.

It didn't matter because that was what was going to happen anyway.

"Please…." The person in front of me begged. "Please don't leave me…."

_I'm sorry…_

I remember when I used to laugh and everything. I remember going to the Ramen shop every Friday with Naruto when we weren't on a mission. I remember going shopping with Sakura and Rukia and having to listen to their fight. I remember playing chess with Ichigo. I remember training with my mentor and dad. I remember Choji eat himself senseless. I remember the three of us. I remember Hinata's kind shyness. I remember Neji's wisdom. I remember Asuka's, Kuro's, and Akiko's smile. I remember hoping, believing that my best friend would return to me.

I was remembering a lot of things when I shouldn't have been. Warmth, feeling, memories. I was dead, so how can I feel all of this? My eyes could open and I saw myself looking up at a white ceiling. Where was I? Was this Heaven? I should be in Hell for loving the enemy.

A face came into my view, making my eyes widen. They smile down at me, something I hadn't seen in a while. Right here with me they stood. "Katsumii…"

A smile graced my lips as I looked into their eyes. We were together, otherwise we wouldn't be looking at each other. I had been taken away from everything, my friend giving up on everything, leaving it behind. People had once told me not to hope or believed. I had proved them wrong.

I remember seeing the look on his face when we were finally able to show how much we truly cared for each other since everything that had happened…

I remember the first time his lips touched mine…

"Sasuke…."


End file.
